


Spuntino di Mezzanotte

by Kalua



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crushes, Ildio has the finesse and subtlety of a rock (and I love him for it), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalua/pseuds/Kalua
Summary: Niccolò meets Ildio for a little midnight talk.
Relationships: Niccolo Carpediem/World End
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Spuntino di Mezzanotte

“Hey, Ildio?”

“Huh?” Ildio looked up from his midnight snack—how many of those he’d already gotten tonight, Niccolò could only guess—and tilted his head to the side.

Niccolò closed the door and sat down next to him. “What… am I to you?” The words were hard to say, but being around Ildio put him at ease. If it were anyone else, he might not have been able to ask at all.

Sadly, Ildio did not seem to get what Niccolò was getting at. “Did you forget already? You’re my Eve. I drink your blood, and do what you tell me. And if we’re apart for a day—or I catch you hurting someone who can’t protect themself—you die.”

“I know that, but…” Niccolò struggled for words. “Compared to your other Eves, how do you think of me?”

“Dunno.” Ildio took another bite. “Never really cared too much about them.”

Maybe Niccolò should have expected as much. After all, Ildio hadn’t hesitated to murder his last Eve just because he’d mistaken Niccolò for a woman, not even stopping long enough to ask what was going on. It had been lucky for Niccolò, of course, but presented with so little concern, why would he have expected Ildio to think differently about him?

And yet, he had to ask. “So once I’m gone, for whatever reason, will you forget about me, too?”

Ildio shrugged. “Won’t know till it happens, right? Kinda doubt it, though.”

“Huh?” That was not the reply Niccolò had expected.

“I doubt I’ll forget all about you that quickly,” Ildio repeated. “Didn’t have a crush on the ones before, after all.”

He said it in such a blasé tone that Niccolò thought he’d misheard. “You… You have…”

“A crush on you. Thought it was obvious.”

It most definitely had not been obvious to Niccolò. “I-I’m glad you think so, because I, um… I too have feelings for you…” Was he being too forward? But Ildio had just admitted his own feelings, so it should be fine, right?

“I know.”

For a few seconds, Niccolò just stared at Ildio. “You know?”

“Yeah.” Ildio finished his snack and pushed the empty plate away. “ _You’re_ pretty obvious, too.”

“I’m…” Niccolò’s voice trailed off. Did that mean the entire Family knew, too? They’d all seen him near Ildio, after all. Though since his feelings were reciprocated, they would have learned sooner rather than later, anyway, so perhaps it wasn’t too much of an issue. “Anyway,” he tried distracting himself from his thoughts. “Since you and I, well, since we both have feelings for each other, maybe we should go on a… a date?”

“Sure, where to?”

Normally, Niccolò would have suggested a nice restaurant, but spending time in those was already part of their everyday life, and it was always Niccolò who paid, too; as such, it would be nothing special. “Where would you like to go?”

“Huh? Well, anything with food’s fine, but…” Ildio thought for a moment. “Something more relaxed would be nice, instead of those fancy restaurants.” He grinned. “Would give you a chance to wear something comfier, too. Pretty sure you’d look cute in sweats and a hoodie.”

“Th-thank you?” Niccolò looked down at his suit, not quite sure whether Ildio’s words were meant to be a compliment. “Then… Maybe tomorrow evening?”

“Sure, it’s a date.”

Niccolò flushed bright red, but he just nodded. “All right, I’m… I’m looking forward to it.” Perhaps a little too stiffly, he stood up to head back to his room, and to try to get at least a little sleep before the… date. “Good night.”

“Night.” Ildio raised a hand, before he headed off, too, presumably looking for another midnight snack.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow one that has neither Jeje nor Tsurugi ashdaslkdjd I got Attached to Niccolò thanks to his Valentine's Route. Protect this man.  
> (This man:*is LITERALLY part of the mafia* - idc protect him he's precious)  
> And yes. The title just means Midnight Snack lmao


End file.
